1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve used in an internal combustion engine having a plurality of intake valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an internal combustion engine having a plurality of intake valves and an engine intake path with a plurality of divided path portions divided by a dividing wall at the vicinity of the intake valves, fuel must be injected into each of the divided path portions of the intake path.
If an electromagnetic fuel injection valve is installed in each divided path portion to inject fuel into the divided path portion, a plurality of fuel injection valves are needed, resulting in increased cost.
To eliminate one fuel injection valve, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 52-170123 discloses a fuel injection valve having a plurality of fuel injection holes therein as a valve for injecting fuel into two divided path portions of an engine intake path. In the fuel injection valve, fuel is metered by each fuel injection hole. Therefore, the fuel injection holes must be accurately machined to a specified diameter in order to make accurate metering of the fuel possible. Such accurate machining of each fuel injection hole needs skill and a machining time more than twice the time required for a conventional fuel injection valve having a single fuel injection hole, inevitably resulting in a cost increase.